


Just Want To Love You.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I just want to love you, Julia. That’s it, I have no ulterior motive, I just want to love you.”





	Just Want To Love You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexinthecity247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/gifts).



> Can we all just accept that I am never going to be able to tag a story properly? This may be slightly out of character, but I really wanted to post this! I hope it's not the worst thing you've ever read!

“If you’re scared, why don’t you just come out and say it, instead of screaming and shouting?” David asked, his voice low and almost angry as he slowly reached his breaking point, coming dangerously close to walking out and not coming back.

It was the fifth time this week that they’d ending up screaming at each other from opposite ends of the kitchen. Both of them wondering if they could actually make this work, or if it was a mistake.

“I get it, Roger treated you like shit, your mother was never around and all your friends are married with kids, and all you had was your job, I get that this is all new to you, Julia, so if your scared or worried, just come out and say it.” David tried again, his voice slightly less threatening as he sighed.

Julia remained quiet for a moment before speaking up. “Do you really have to bring my past into this?” She asked, her tone matching her face, cold, but defensive.

“Considering it’s the reason we’re fighting, yes.” David shot back.

Julia shook her head, turning to face away from him, but David wasn’t stupid, it may not have been years, but it had been a months, months they had spent together, months he’d seen her at her best and her worst, it didn’t take him that long to know that she wouldn’t let anyone see her cry,

“I can’t help you, if you don’t talk to me, love.”

It took a moment, but Julia turned to face him, her eyes red from where she’d tried to rub away the tears, and her cheeks blotchy, which broke David’s heart even more.

He sighed, waiting for her to speak, to say something, anything. He no longer felt like walking out, more like holding her close, and letting her cry and scream until it was physically impossible for her to carry on.

David honestly felt defeated, he didn’t really know why they were fighting, some stupid comment about Christmas with his family had spiralled out of control, turning into a shouting match about their relationship.

“I just,” He started, waiting for her to look at him, which she did eventually. “I just want to love you, Julia. That’s it, I have no ulterior motive, I just want to love you.”

It was all he wanted, hand on heart. He’d told him therapist on day one, and was still telling him now, all he wanted to do was love Julia, be with his kids, be a family, be a loving family.

“I am not very lovable, David. I think you know that.” He chuckled lightly, he did know that.

“I want to love you, anyway. I want to love you how people are supposed to love each other, not some rich man’s idea of love or some woman’s twisted version of it. I don’t need you to change, I don’t want you to change,” David took a step closer to her, reaching out to take her hands. “I just want to love you as you.”

He wasn’t one for all of this, but he could see how much Julia needed to hear it.

“I have ruined every relationship I have ever had, I don’t want to ruin this, not with you, not with your children, not with the friends I have made. I am not scared of love, I am scared of losing love, I am scared of losing your love.” This time it was Julia who stepped closer.

“You won’t, I promise.”

Julia looked at him, really looked at him, and for a moment David wondered if he’d scared her by promising her something, he could only hope would be true ten years from now, but when he saw her eyes water, he felt like they’d make some progress.

“Do you know what scares me?” She asked, and he shook his head. “The fact that I believe you.”

“I love you, Julia, me and the kids, we’re not going anywhere, the only thing I want to do is love you and love my kids.”

Julia leant forwards, inches away from his lips. “I love you too.”

It was a kiss like no other, slow, yet passionate, confirming everything that David had said, and making Julia believe him, believe that he would keep on loving her, and that she would keep on loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Still hoping this is not the worst thing you have ever read.


End file.
